


Rule Number One

by Saraflo



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, Good Dad Owen Strand, Hurt Carlos Reyes, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Team as Family, Worried TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraflo/pseuds/Saraflo
Summary: In TK and Carlos’ relationship, there is an unbreakable rule.Rule Number One: Never go to work angry because coming home isn’t a guarantee.Except now, a misunderstanding between them leads to that rule being broken. And when Carlos is badly injured on the job, TK doesn’t know if they’ll ever have the chance to make things right.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 33
Kudos: 439





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another story! Thanks so much to everyone who left kudos or comments on my last two, I love to see it! 
> 
> Here we go, enjoy!

“Carlos, wait! Can we just talk about this for a second?” TK asked, following his boyfriend to the door.  
“There’s nothing to talk about TK,” Carlos replied. He tightened his belt and put his gun in the holster. “I put my foot in my mouth like I always do. Taking a step that you’re not ready to take. It’s my fault.” 

Carlos opened the door to leave. 

“Wait!” TK cried desperately. He couldn’t leave it like this. “Rule number one, Carlos. Rule number one. You cannot leave right now.” 

Carlos sighed and turned to look at TK. He plastered a smile on his face but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“I’m not angry Tyler,” he said. “Okay? I’m not. You didn’t do anything wrong. I just… I need to go, I’ll see you tonight.” 

He walked out and shut the door behind him. 

TK rubbed his face and ran his hands through his hair. 

He heard the hurt in Carlos’ voice. His boyfriend may have insisted that he wasn’t angry, but TK didn’t buy it for a second. 

He put his head in his hands. 

What had he just done? 

****************************

Owen looked up as he heard the front door open. 

“TK?” he asked. “I figured you’d go straight to work from Carlos’ place. Is everything-” 

He cut off as he saw the tears in his son’s eyes. He immediately stood up and walked over to TK. He put his hands on his shoulders. 

“What happened?” he asked worriedly. “Is everything okay with Carlos?”  
“I messed up dad,” TK replied, shaking his head. “I really messed up this time.”  
“Take it easy son,” Owen said, leading TK to the couch and sitting him down. He put his hand on his knee and squeezed it reassuringly. “I’m sure you haven’t messed anything up. Just tell me what happened.” 

TK took a deep breath. “Carlos told me he loved me.”  
“TK!” Owen replied excitedly. “That’s great! Isn’t it?”  
“It is,” TK said. “Except I didn’t say it back.”  
“Oh…Okay, less great. I assume he didn’t take that too well?” his dad asked.  
“Not the best,” TK replied. 

Owen sighed. “I’m a little surprised,” he said. “Carlos has never been one to push for something you’re not ready for.”  
“That’s just it!” TK replied, throwing his hands up in the air. “He didn’t! He even blamed himself, saying that he put his foot in his mouth like he always does, taking a step I wasn’t ready to take. God dad, I am such an ass.” 

“Tyler Kennedy Strand,” Owen said sternly. “You are the farthest thing from that. You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready to do and you don’t have to say anything you’re not ready to say. Carlos knows that. He’s always known that, and he’s always waited for you to be ready. He’s a good man, and when you are ready to say it back, he’ll be there, and it’ll mean more to both of you because you’ll actually feel it.” 

TK shakes his head and the tears start to fall. 

“That’s the worst part, dad,” he says. “I do feel it. I love him.”  
“Okay, now you lost me son,” Owen replied with a confused look on his face. “If you love him, why didn’t you say it back?”  
“You’re going to think I’m pathetic,” he said, avoiding his dad’s eyes.  
“I would never think that TK,” his father replies. “Never. No matter what.” 

TK blew out a breath before answering. “The words were on the tip of my tongue. I really wanted to say them, I did. But they just wouldn’t come out… Because of Alex.” 

His father didn’t say anything, instead giving him a reassuring look to continue. 

“It was as if my mind just froze,” TK went on. “Like it remembered that the last time I said ‘I love you’ to someone other than you, mom, or Buttercup, my heart was shattered into a million pieces. And I know that Carlos is a much better person than Alex, and that he would never do what Alex did, but I still couldn’t get the words out. Even though I love Carlos more than life itself, I didn’t say it. And now I hurt him.”

TK put his head in his hands. “What’s wrong with me?” 

Owen took TK’s hand and squeezed it. “Look at me son,” he said. “There is nothing wrong with you. What happened with Alex, and the relapse right after, that was less than a year ago TK. And you’ve come so far since then, but it was still a traumatic experience. And it’s okay if every once a while you still feel the ramifications of it. Moving on doesn’t mean you just forget.” 

TK nodded. “I know. But I wish I could just forget Alex. I’ll never regret us ending up here in Texas, because it led me to Carlos and to our team, but I hate that what Alex did to me still has an effect.”  
“That man took too much from you already TK,” Owen replied. “Don’t let him take anything else. He doesn’t deserve it.”

TK gave another nod and a determined look came over his face. 

“You’re right dad,” he said.  
“Remember that you still don’t need to say anything you’re not ready to say,” his father said, “But if you love Carlos the way you say you do, you should talk to him. Tell him what you just told me. He’ll understand.”  
“I’m going to. When I see him tonight, I’m going to explain and tell him that I love him, he deserves to hear it,” TK replied. “I just hate how we left things off this morning... We broke rule number one.”  
“What’s rule number one?” Owen asked curiously.  
“Never go to work angry because coming home isn’t a guarantee,” TK replied. “We made it pretty early into our relationship. Both of our jobs are dangerous, and god forbid one of us doesn't make it home one day, we don’t want the last thing we said to each other to be words we’d always regret.”  
“Well that’s… Morbid,” his dad said.  
“Well we did make that rule not long after I was shot by a child so…” TK told him.  
“Ah,” he replied. “More understandable now. But don’t worry about that, because tonight you’ll talk to Carlos and the two of you will work it out.” 

TK nodded determinedly. “Thank you dad,” he said. “I feel much better about all of this now. And I’m going to fix it.”  
“Just doing my job,” Owen replied. “Love you son.”  
“I love you too,” TK said back. 

Owen squeezed TK’s hand and stood up. “Now let’s go get ready for our shift.” 

**************************

The 126 truck pulled back into the station. 

As soon as the truck came to a stop, TK hopped out and ran to his locker. He pulled it open and took out his phone. He frowned when he saw that he had no messages or calls. 

He had texted Carlos a few times throughout the day, but got no response. He hoped it was just because Carlos was busy, and not because he was ignoring him. 

It had been a long day, but there was less than an hour left of his shift, and TK couldn’t wait to finally get to his boyfriend and make things right. 

“Still nothing?” Owen asked as the rest of the team approached the lockers.  
“No,” TK replied.  
“He could just be busy,” Marjan said.  
“He is a cop after all,” Mateo added. 

TK nodded, but didn’t reply, still staring at his phone. 

“You know what you need to do,” Judd said. “You need to pick up food from his favorite place and get an expensive bottle of wine. I’m tellin’ you man, that works nine times out of ten on Grace.”  
“Not a bad idea,” Paul agreed. 

TK was about to reply when he noticed his father looking down at his own phone in concern. 

“Dad?” he asked. “Is everything okay?”  
“Ten missed calls from Michelle,” he replied. “What the hell is going on?” 

TK felt his stomach shift uncomfortably and his heart started beating faster. 

The phone started vibrating again. 

“Michelle,” Owen answered it immediately. 

TK stared at his father, barely breathing. 

Owen’s eyes widened as a look of shock and horror flashed across his face. His gaze met TK’s. 

And TK knew. 

His blood turned to ice in his veins. He fell back hard against the lockers and slid down to the floor. 

He felt hands touching him and heard his name being called, but he ignored it all. 

“No no no no no no no,” he mumbled over and over again. 

Something had happened to Carlos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos on the last chapter, I love to see it! 
> 
> So I don't know if Carlos has a partner in the show, I don't remember seeing one. For my story, I wanted him to have one so I gave him a partner named Rebecca. Hope you like her! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I am such an idiot,” Carlos said.   
“You are not an idiot,” his partner, Rebecca, insisted.   
“Well, I mean he can be a little bit of an idiot,” Michelle said. “But it adds to his charm.”

Carlos rolled his eyes at her. “Thanks Michelle.” 

The three of them were having lunch at the police precinct, Michelle having joined them during her break after Carlos had called her earlier close to tears to tell her about his disastrous morning. 

“I just feel like I was such a jerk,” Carlos said. “I was hurt, and I didn’t mean to react like that. I know what he went through in New York right before he moved here, and I always try so hard not to push him. I would never want him to say it if he didn’t mean it. I just really… I really thought he felt it too. These last few months together… I was so sure.” 

Carlos rubbed his face and his frown deepened. “Apparently I was wrong.” 

Michelle sighed. “I’m sorry Carlos,” she said. “But just because he didn’t say it back today, it doesn’t mean he never will. It’s clear as day that he feels strongly about you. He might just need more time to say the words.”   
“Michelle’s right, Carlos. He cares about you. So much. Don’t you dare doubt that,” Rebecca added, “Although I have to admit, I’m surprised too. When me and Will have you guys over for dinner, there’s just a certain way that he looks at you, like you’re the only other person in the world. I tell Will off that we’ve been together since high school and he doesn’t look at me like that.” 

Carlos laughed. “Thanks guys,” he said. “I think you’re both right. I just need to wait for him to be ready to say it. And I’m definitely no stranger to waiting for TK, am I?”   
“I really like that boy,” Michelle said. “He sure turned you around.”   
“What do you mean?” Carlos asked, confused.   
“Oh, I know what she means!” Rebecca said. “And the answer is, yes!”   
“Thank you Rebecca,” Michelle replied with a laugh. 

“Is someone going to clue me in as to what’s going on?” Carlos complained.   
“Before TK came around, you were the one that was always being chased in a relationship,” Michelle explained. “You had them all in the palm of your hand and that was just the way you liked it.”  
“That’s not true!” Carlos said.   
“Yes, it so is true,” Rebecca chimed in. “You never had to chase after someone in your life Carlos Reyes. That’s why when TK Strand showed up and didn’t immediately fall for you, you had no idea what to do with yourself.”   
“Still managed to get him though, didn’t I,” Carlos said with a smirk.   
“Well you are pretty damn cute,” Michelle replied.   
“It’s the hair,” Rebecca added. “Especially since you let those curls grow out. My younger sister and her friends call you a ‘snack.’”  
“I don’t know what that means,” Carlos said.   
“Neither do I but you should hear the giggling that happens when someone brings you up,” she replied.   
“You may have had to chase him for a while, but it was only a matter of time before TK succumbed to your charms Reyes,” Michelle said. “He never stood a chance against that jawline.” 

Carlos feels his cheeks start to burn and he hides his face in his hands. “Okay can we stop talking about this now please?” he begged. “Back to the matter at hand. Tonight, I’m going to apologize to TK for my overreaction this morning and assure him that he can take all the time he needs. I’ll still be here when he’s ready.” 

“Look at us Rebecca,” Michelle said. “Relationship experts. Who woulda thought?” 

Carlos rolled his eyes. “Maybe I’ll text TK just to say hi. I hate how we left things off this morning, especially with me breaking rule number one,” he said as he started searching his pockets for his phone. “Huh, must have left my phone in the car.”   
“What’s rule number-” Michelle started to ask, but she was cut off by the sound of their radios. 

All three of their radios went off at the same time, reporting an active shooter situation happening at a building not far from the precinct. They all jumped to their feet immediately.

“Let’s go,” Carlos said to Rebecca. “I’ll drive.”   
“I’ll meet you there with my crew,” Michelle said. “Be careful.”   
“Same to you,” Carlos called over his shoulder on his way out the door. 

**********************

“Officer down! We have an officer down! I need EMS on the second floor NOW!” Rebecca called desperately into her radio. Her hands pushed down hard against Carlos’ stomach, but despite the pressure she was putting on the gunshot wound, blood was seeping through her fingers. A lot of it. 

“MICHELLE!” she screamed, pushing down harder on the wound as Carlos moaned and writhed beneath her hands. “It’s okay Carlos, it’s okay. You’re going to be okay. Just stay with me. Stay with me partner. Don’t you dare die on me Reyes.” 

Michelle came running down the hall with her team behind her. 

“Oh my god, Carlos!” she cried when she saw him. 

She dropped to her knees beside him and immediately got to work, pulling out supplies and barking orders at her team. 

“M-Michelle,” Carlos gasped out.   
“It’s going to be okay sweetie,” Michelle soothed him. “I’m going to take care of you and you’re going to be just fine.” 

“TK...” Carlos moaned, “Tell him-”   
“Whatever you need to say to TK, you’ll tell him yourself! Now stop talking and keep breathing!” Michelle demanded. 

Carlos’ head rolled to the side as his eyes started to close. 

“Carlos! Stay awake!” Michelle ordered. 

“Tell TK I’m sorry,” he managed to gasp before his world went dark. 

Carlos’ eyes closed and didn’t open again. His body went limp under Michelle’s hands. 

“CARLOS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we know what happened to Carlos... 
> 
> I'm writing the next chapter now, hopefully it won't take too long! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the final chapter! 
> 
> As always thank you to everyone who left kudos and commented!

TK ran down the hallway with his father right behind him. Owen had insisted on coming with him to the hospital, which turned out to be a good idea since he barely remembered how he got from the floor of the firehouse to where he was now. 

He couldn’t hear anything over the frantic pounding of his heart in his ears. His eyes were darting around the waiting room, looking for- 

“Michelle!” he shouted as soon as he saw her. 

She was sitting on an uncomfortable looking chair with her head in her hands. Carlos’ partner was pacing next to her. Michelle stood up as TK and Owen ran over to them. 

“How is he? Have you heard anything yet?” TK asked desperately.  
“Not yet,” Michelle replied, her voice rough. “He’s been in surgery for a couple of hours now.”

TK ran his fingers through his hair frantically. He felt his father’s hands on his shoulders. 

“What the hell happened?” he asked.   
“It’s my fault,” Rebecca replied, tears streaming down her face.   
“Rebecca-” Michelle started to say.   
“It is!” Rebecca said, looking at TK. “We responded to an active shooter situation in a building. We found him pretty quickly and Carlos was able to take him down without anyone else getting hurt… But the witness reports didn’t mention a second shooter. Nobody knew there was another man. And I didn’t see him until it was too late. Carlos…” 

Her voice broke as she let out a sob. “Carlos pushed me out of the way,” she continued. “I took the guy out, but Carlos was already on the floor. I thought at first it was a vest hit, but the bullet hit him in his side where the vest doesn’t cover. There was so much blood…” 

TK felt his father’s arm wrap around him as he let out a sob of his own. 

“I got there as fast as I could…” Michelle said. “He was conscious for a couple of minutes before passing out. TK... He wanted me to tell you-” 

Michelle cut off and swiped furiously at her eyes. 

“What Michelle?” he demanded. “What did he want you to tell me?”   
“He said, ‘Tell TK I’m sorry,’” Michelle finished. 

TK let out another broken sob and felt his knees start to buckle. Owen held him up and he turned his face into his father’s shoulder. 

“He’s going to be okay son,” Owen whispered to him. “He’s so strong.”   
“What if he dies,” TK sobbed out. “What if he dies thinking that he did something wrong. Thinking that I don’t love him because I didn’t say it back!”   
“Wait a second,” Michelle said. “So you do love him?”   
“Of course I love him,” TK replied. “I just had a hard time saying it because of things that have happened to me in the past… But I love him so much and now I might never get to tell him.”   
“You’re going to get to tell him,” Michelle insisted. “He’s going to get through this and he’s gonna wake up and he will be so damn happy to hear it.”   
“I knew it,” Rebecca added. 

TK laughed through his tears. “I just wish I had said it this morning.”   
“Don’t think about that now TK,” Owen replied. “Let’s focus on getting Carlos through this. You’ll get your chance to tell him son. It’s not over yet.”   
“Damn right it’s not,” Michelle said. “Carlos is a fighter. He’ll make it through this.”  
“He better,” Rebecca added. “Because I’ve got a lot to say to him when he wakes up.” 

TK took a deep breath and wiped at his tears. “He’ll be okay,” he said, more to himself than the others. “He’ll be okay.” 

********************

TK wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He alternated between sitting with his head in his hands, pacing around the waiting room, and having short conversations with Rebecca or Michelle. All of them were doing whatever they could to keep it together and not spiral into a panic again. 

His father was a steady and reassuring presence at his side, ready to squeeze his hand or put his arm around his shoulders if he saw TK getting too worked up. TK was so grateful that he had come. He definitely wouldn’t be able to hold himself together without his dad there with him. 

“Family of Carlos Reyes?” 

The four of them shot to their feet as soon as they heard those words and hurried over to the doctor. 

“That’s us,” Michelle said.   
“You’re all family?” the doctor asked skeptically.   
“Boyfriend.”   
“Partner.”   
“Best friend.”   
“Boyfriend’s dad.” 

The doctor raised her eyebrows. 

“His mother and sisters are out of town at a family wedding,” Michelle added. “We called them, they’re trying to get on the first flight back and asked us to keep them updated.” 

“Well this is a new one for me but okay,” the doctor responded. “My name is Dr. Calvert, I operated on Officer Reyes. It was touch and go, he lost a lot of blood, but we were able to repair the damage. The bullet ruptured his spleen and we had to remove it. He made it through surgery and is on the road to recovery, albeit a long one.” 

Everyone let out a collective breath of relief. 

TK felt his knees go weak again, but managed to keep himself standing. Whatever he needed to do to get Carlos through his recovery, he would do it. Anything and everything. The important thing is Carlos was going to be okay. 

“Thank you so much Dr. Calvert,” Owen said, shaking her hand.   
“Can we see him?” TK asked, desperate to see for himself that Carlos was okay.   
“He’s being settled into a room now,” she replied. “I’ll have a nurse bring you in when he’s ready. I’ll let the four of you in, but he’s going to be out of it so only for a few minutes. One of you can stay with him through the night. And I mean it, only one, I’ll leave you to decide which one that is.” 

The four of them nodded in unison. TK thanked the doctor again as she walked away. 

“Don’t think we really need to talk about who’s staying the night,” Michelle said, looking at TK.  
“I’m sorry,” TK replied. “I know that you guys would want to stay too, but I don’t think I’ll be able to leave him once I get in there.”   
“TK, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Rebecca said. “I don’t think there’s anyone he’d rather see than you when he wakes up.”   
“Thanks,” TK said, smiling at her.   
“I’m going to stop by tomorrow before shift with the team, they’ll all be eager to see him,” Owen said. “I’m sure they would’ve shown up tonight if I didn’t order them to go home after shift.”   
“Our captain and officers from our precinct will be stopping by too,” Rebecca added. “And me obviously. He’s going to be a busy guy tomorrow.”   
“Not to mention his mother and sisters,” Michelle chimed in. “I have no doubt they’ll be coming here straight from the airport.”   
“If it gets to be too much for him, I’m reserving the right to kick people out,” TK said.   
“As long as you don’t try to kick me out, we’re good,” Rebecca replied.   
“Same here,” Michelle added.   
“Of course not,” TK said with a laugh. 

“Excuse me,” a nurse said, walking over. “I can take you all to see Officer Reyes now.” 

Immediately dropping their conversation, TK, Michelle, Rebecca, and Owen eagerly followed the nurse to Carlos’ room. 

“Dr. Calvert said you’ll have five minutes with him,” the nurse said before walking away. 

The four of them entered the room. They were surprised to see Carlos’ tired eyes look towards them as they walked in. 

“What are you doing awake?” Michelle asked.   
“Dunno,” Carlos replied, his voice slightly slurred. “Just am.” 

They approached the bed, TK hung back with his dad as Rebecca and Michelle went straight to Carlos’ side. Michelle leaned down to give Carlos a kiss on the forehead while Rebecca ruffled his hair and cupped his cheek gently. 

“I know you’re probably high as a kite right now Reyes and I only have a few minutes anyway which is not nearly enough time, so I’m just going to summarize this for you quickly,” Rebecca began. “Tomorrow when I come back, you and I are going to have words about that stunt you pulled jumping in front of me. And just so you know, it’s not going to be a pleasant conversation.”

Carlos smirked at his partner. “I’d do it again,” he said.

Rebecca huffed in annoyance and gave Carlos a kiss on the cheek. “If you weren’t so hurt already I’d probably punch you for scaring me like that.”   
“I don’t doubt it,” Carlos replied.   
“We’re just so happy that you’re okay Carlos,” Michelle said. “I was terrified when I saw you lying on the floor like that.”   
“Sorry, I’ll definitely try not to do it again,” he said.   
“You better,” Michelle replied. 

Owen walked over to Carlos. “I think we're going to be kicked out in a minute, so I just wanted to say how glad I am that you’re alright Carlos. You had me worried there.” 

Carlos smiled. “Thank you Cap-”   
“Oh no you don’t,” Owen cut him off.   
“Right right,” Carlos said. “Thank you Owen. And thanks for visiting.”   
“You got it buddy,” Owen replied, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

Exactly five minutes after they walked in, Dr. Calvert popped her head in and cleared her throat. “Three of you, out,” she said. 

Rebecca, Michelle, and Owen said their goodbyes to Carlos, promising to visit him again tomorrow.

When they were gone, Carlos turned to look at TK, who was eyeing him nervously. 

“Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come say hi?” he asked. 

That was all the encouragement TK needed. He ran over to the bed and grabbed Carlos’ hand. He sat carefully on the edge of the bed and leaned forward to give Carlos a quick kiss on the lips. 

“God baby I was so scared,” he said.   
“I’m sorry TK,” Carlos replied. “I’m so sorry for everything. For this, for being such a jerk this morning, and for breaking rule number one.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry for. You were not a jerk,” TK insisted. “And nothing else matters to me other than the fact that you’re okay.”   
“So you forgive me for this morning then?” he asked.   
“There’s nothing to forgive, baby,” TK replied.   
“Okay, but… Forgive me,” Carlos insisted.   
“I forgive you,” TK said with a laugh. “I forgive you. I don’t think there’s anything you could ever do that I wouldn’t forgive Carlos Reyes… I love you.” 

Carlos’ eyes widened. “What?” he whispered. “Did you really just say that or is it the drugs they’re pumping me with?”   
“I said it. I love you Carlos,” he repeated. 

Carlos took a deep breath. “Listen TK,” he said, “As much as I loved hearing that- and god did I love it- I don’t want you to say it just to make me happy. I almost died, and sometimes that can make a person say things they don’t really mean, so-”   
“I do mean it Carlos,” TK insisted. “I love you. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life. The only reason I didn’t say it back this morning is because sometimes I still have a hard time letting go of the pain that Alex caused me. But I’m not going to let that stop me anymore, especially not when it comes to you. You’re the love of my life I’m pretty sure, and I want you to know that.” 

There were tears in Carlos’ eyes. “God, Tyler Kennedy I love you so much.”

TK felt tears pool in his own eyes. He smiled and learned forward to give Carlos another kiss. “And I love you.” 

“I really can’t believe I’m about to say this,” Carlos said, “But I am just so so unbelievably tired and I think I’m about a minute away from passing out. I’m so afraid these drugs will wipe this out of my memory, just in case can you just tell me again tomorrow?”   
“I’ll tell you I love you every day for the rest of our lives Carlos,” TK promised. “And one more thing before I let you pass out. We are never, and I mean NEVER breaking rule number one again Reyes. If I need to drag you back into the apartment and handcuff you to a chair with your own cuffs, I will.”   
“Mmmmmm that sounds like fun,” Carlos replied, eyes closing. “Promise.”   
“Good, now go to sleep baby,” TK said. 

But he was already sleeping. 

TK carefully climbed into the bed and laid down next to Carlos. He intertwined their fingers together and closed his own eyes. 

With the hand of the man he loved held firmly in his own, TK drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the comfort I promised! I really love these two, in case you couldn't tell. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the story! Let me know what you thought if you feel so inclined! 
> 
> Until next time ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm just getting started ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you think, more to come soon!


End file.
